M7S Caseless Submachine Gun
The M7S Submachine Gun'''http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3smg or the '''Suppressed SMG, is a United Nations Space Command infantry weapon. Design Details -era SMG barrel.]] The M7S is a variant of the M7 Caseless Submachine Gun, which fires 5 x 23mm M443 Caseless Full Metal Jacket ammunition. This variant features an external flash and sound suppressor on the barrel along with a flashlight. Recoil from all but sustained fire is very controllable. Although the M7 submachine-gun is primarily issued to vehicle crews, it is also a favorite of commando teams in its sound suppressed version. Sustained automatic fire tends to cause the muzzle to “walk” upwards as recoil compounds. Submachine guns, while not accurate over long distances, are particularly effective in close quarters. Muzzle flash is significantly decreased, and firing the weapon gives a barely noticeable sound, increasing stealth applications for the M7S Submachine Gun and increasing accuracy from decreased recoil making the weapon more efficient at medium-long range. It is a good weapon for stealth and hit-and-run missions. Changes from Standard M7 *The M7S is attached with a sound suppressor. *The M7S is also attached with a red dot "reflex" scope, making it more effective in dark areas, night and in general close quarters combat. *An extra attached flashlight attached under the suppressor off to the bottom left side of the barrel, similar to the Shotgun. *The magazine capacity has been reduced from 60 rounds to 48. http://www.bungie.net/projects/odst/guide.aspx *Its reflex scope allows the weapon to zoom in, similar to the new pistol. *The maximum ammo load allowed to be carried is now 192 instead of 180, but this is most likely due to the fact dual-wielding is no longer allowed. Trivia Miscellaneous *This is the signature weapon of the protagonist of Halo 3: ODST, The Rookie.Halo 3: ODST, Announcement Trailer *In Halo 3: ODST, the M7S shares the same reticule as the MA5B from Halo: Combat Evolved, which may be a nod to more die-hard Halo ''fans much like the M6C/SOCOM and the return of gameplay elements from ''Combat Evolved. *In the handbook for ODST, it is stated that the M7S is "a sound-suppressed variant of the M7 rifle". This is most likely a careless mistake, as the regular M7/Caseless Submachine Gun is not a rifle. Appearances *Although the M7S does not make any appearance in the game, it is in the files of Halo 2 Vista's built-in map editor. The map is simply named "Example" and the map's description is "This is just a small example of what you can do as a ''Halo 2 cartographer!". *The M7S can also be seen in the gallery section of the ''Halo Graphic Novel.Halo Graphic Novel page 103 *In Halo: First Strike SPARTAN-117 carries two M7S SMGs.Halo: First Strike Chapter 32, Page 300 *In ''Halo: Contact Harvest'', Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson and his squad of Marines were equipped with suppressed M7's during a raid of Insurrectionist factory in the prologue of the book. Gallery Image:SMG Concept.jpg|Concept art. Image:Halo3-ODST Silenced-SMG-04.jpg|Another side view of the model. Image:Silencedsmg.PNG|The suppressed SMG as it appears in Halo 2 Vista. Image:Halo3 ODST-Rookie.jpg|A better view of The Rookie wielding an M7S. Sources Related Pages *M7 Caseless Submachine Gun Category:UNSC Category:Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:Halo 3: ODST